The Battle for Kagome
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Naraku isn't the only one after Kagome & the power she holds.Yusuke & the gang are trying to keep Kagome out of danger but its kind of hard when the enemy finds a way to seal her powers.will the sea god alliance with Kagome or absorbed by Naraku.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anyone but my own characters, not the characters from InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho.

"Naraku let them go!" She said.

"Its not that simple my little miko. I want something in return or your companions life's are done here on earth." He chuckled at seeing her angry face.

She is still in good condition seeing how she had come back to the feudal era to hear Naraku was fighting her companions. She has been wearing a garb similar to a traditional miko's but is green like her school uniform. Proper for traveling and defining her status as a miko plus it differentiates her from Kikyo. Her hair in a high pony tail just an inch above her waist. Her hair a bit straighter with longer waves in it and her bangs grew out with a few smaller ones just reaching her eyebrows like a heart with a few short strands outlining her forehead and in the middle of her heart shaped bangs lay a few. The rest curving around her face in layers till they reached her shoulder (the bangs that go past the bottom of her ears is in the high pony tail).

She began notching another arrow while speaking "What is it that you want Naraku?" Behind her 3 ningen and 2 youkai are watching with great interest, but hidden in the deep forest.

"Kukuku." She got irritated, she had been having a bad day and now she has to deal with Naraku.

"Tell me what it is damn it!" Naraku was purposely doing this, she could tell. He was using her companions as bait.

"Such bad language for a lady and a miko at that." This was pushing her patience with him, she began grinding her teeth and her knuckles had turned stark white as annoyance radiated off of her.

Naraku was standing before a barrier that trapped her friends that are bleeding and barely conscious. Worse yet some miasma was in the oxygen trapped in there with them. "Will you stop mocking me! What is it, the shards that you want, because I do not have them on my person." She said with a grin.

"I could tell, I can't feel their power anywhere. But I will get those later. Now how far would go Kagome to save her companions? Would she surrender her life?" He had a cocky smirk on his face and this is the real Naraku, no baboon cloak.

She looked at him like he was stupid and sweat drop. "You should know by now I would die a thousand deaths than let you continue torturing my friends. I do not care the person, everyone has a value in life but I have yet to figure out yours. You are just a damn annoying spider hanyou that won't stay squished." Naraku just smirked and then began to attack her with one of his incarnations.

He had light green hair bright orange eyes. Stub earrings in his left ear and a black fighting haori and hakama. (like InuYasha's but black.) A green robe over his outfit. She started dodging his whip and tried to get him with her arrow but just as she let it fly his whip came around knocked her bow out of her hands and tore the strap of the holder, thus getting rid of that. The second it wrapped around her she could tell this vine whip is not ordinary. It began to suck her power and energy from her but Kagome was too stubborn to kneel before Naraku.

"Kukuku you still refuse to kneel before me. Oh well. Now forfeit your life and freedom then I will release my hold on your companions." He became very full of himself at that moment. The ones watching from the forest finally stepped out to make their presence known. Kagome looked at them and then back at Naraku, unsure of their business.

Kagome looked into the barrier to see InuYasha struggling to get up, using tetsugai while covering his nose and mouth from the miasma. He shook his head saying 'no' desperately and Kagome looked at him apologetically. Naraku looked over his shoulder and released more miasma in there. Kagome began struggling and forcing her miko powers to purify the whip when she grabbed a knife from her sleeve and tried to cut the vine but the thorns dug into her skin more.

Naraku watched in amusement. "Leave them alone!" She looked at her companions one last time and then bowed her head in defeat.

"You realized that the whip is absorbing your energy and power. You try and cut it then the thorns grow. You're just lucky I did not instruct him to use the poison in it...I finally got you to surrender... I wonder how much it will take till you snap, till I break your spirit. I can't wait till I mate you, I will have you as mine and with that I will also have the jewel." Kagome felt weak and ashamed she could not save her friends any other way.

"Let her go disgusting hanyou. I have had enough of your sick pleasure." A silver haired kitsune youkai stepped up in a white outfit.

"Its nice to see you came out finally but you took too long." Just then a girl with black hair stepped out wearing red lipstick and a dark miko garb.

"The goodie goodie two-shoo miko has finally given in. I will surpass Tsubaki and achieve what she failed in doing. She did not accomplish in cursing you and I have many things I can try out on you. I will find a way to get my revenge unless you decide to join me. Being pure is old news and un-cool. I mean not even your incarnation remained pure in the end. What makes you think you can?" Kagome wanted to scream and her powers pulsed again but were absorbed just as fast, she was starting to sway and then she passed out and fell. Naraku's incarnation tied the vine around her. And then they were gone and the barrier dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn, he got away with her. I knew we shouldn't have waited." The kitsune youkai looked at her companions and walked over to them. He looked at all of their wounds and noticed the inu hanyou was struggling to stay conscious but not moving from his crouched position leaning against the battered katana stuck in the ground in front of him.

"This must be InuYasha." The others were lying about and he noticed the twin tail neko was waking and getting on its feet, instantly on alert as it transformed barring its fangs at him. "I'm not here to harm anyone. Let us help your companions to get them back to health." Kirrara still looked at him wearily and watched him try to pick up the katana and be burned. "Fuck, it burnt me."

InuYasha's ears twitched and his eyes opened and he groaned through blurry sight. He weakly said. "Kagome no." He then noticed a youkai in front of him and instantly tried to get up in defense and fell back to the ground.

"Sheathe your Katana and I will help you and your comrades move to a safer location while I explain our involvement with your mission."

InuYasha wanted to retort back but then glanced around him and noticed they seemed to be from Kagome's era and the rest of them save Kirrara are still unconscious. He nodded then agonizingly sheathed tetseiga and fell forward where the kitsune caught him.

InuYasha fell back into unconsciousness. His companions were already getting the rest of them situated. Botan got on Kirrara with the houshi and taijia still knocked out. Yusuke next to her. Kuwabara was holding the kitsune youkai kit and Hiei was standing next to his person holding the yellow book bag of the miko's waiting to get going. He looked at Kirrara. "Do you know of a village nearby with a healer or miko?" She nodded and took off to Edo where Kaede was located.

It did not take long until they went past the well and reached the village. Kirrara landed in front of Kaede's and she came out when hearing noise outside. "I see you are back early," and then when she noticed the condition of them and the extras she scanned over everyone searching. "Where is Kagome?" Everyone stayed quiet. "Tell me once we get situated." They got all of them in there and started bandaging the wounds. "Naraku has Kagome, does he?" She waited for a response.

"Yes, we did not arrive in time. He had drained her of her power and energy with some vine of a youkai. He mentioned of taking her as his mate. He held the rest of them behind a barrier with his miasma in there. They were unmoving except for InuYasha who was barely able to move and stay awake." The kitsune youkai answered and noticed Kaede nod in understanding.

"Kagome knows how to reject him and make it so he can not take her by force but I am sure he will have more ways to make use of her. He is a scheming hanyou and will turn anything into his favor. Many have been after her powers lately rather than the jewel. It must be Naraku's doing...Are ye going to rescue her?"

The kitsune nodded. "By the way, I am Youko Kurama. We are also from Kagome's era but this is not our first time here. I am actually a demon soul in a human's body but this here is my demon human form. This is Botan, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara." He said as he pointed at them.

"I am the miko Kaede of this village." A long silence continued. They finished with treating the wounds and wrapping them. Kaede began cooking and they all sat there deep in their thoughts.

Youko looked at Hiei and nodded. "Hiei and I will begin searching for Naraku. The rest of you help take care of the others." With that, they left.

"Why did you want to leave early?" Hiei asked him while they ran in the direction Naraku went.

"I do not want to waste time explaining things and possibly getting into unwanted fights when the miko we came here to find is currently in that spider hanyou's hands. It could ruin things if they managed to disrupt her purity." Hiei nodded in agreement.

They pushed on forward until it got late and needed to take a quick break. They noticed they had a powerful youkai coming towards them with a different aura. Just then a man with silver hair and a white boa and outfit with black boots stepped out of the shadows.

"Why do I smell my half brother's blood on you?" They looked at him and his markings.

"You must be the taiyoukai of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru. We are aiding him in the fight against Naraku but arrived too late to help them fight." He answered, his voice taking on a cold edge. He did not want to be fighting when he is on a mission to get the miko.

"Are they dead?" he asked.

"No but that is beside the point. Naraku got what he wanted." Sesshoumaru looked at them trying figure out what he could have wanted.

"The jewel shards." He stated sure of himself that he was right.

"No." Sesshoumaru looked at him more narrowly. Youko answered the silent questions. "The miko Kagome has gain almost full control of her powers; they may surpass Midoriko's if she can gain complete control of them. To have the miko would be to have the jewel already. She is an added bonus to acquiring the jewel. Breed with her and have the jewels power would be complete disaster. He plans to mate her but most likely breed her once he wishes to be full demon, and even then, the jewel would be in his grasp since a pure wish is needed to be rid of the jewel. Rumored that the purest of souls is needed for that. He is working on tainting the miko but if that does not work then he already has other plans for her."

Sesshoumaru is definitely shocked at this but it did not show. He nodded. "Naraku is stupid for coming on my lands. Keep up if you want to find his castle faster." He then took off as did they and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got there, they felt Naraku quickly retreating further west. Kagura came out from behind a tree and jumped on her feather. "Follow me, I will explain on the way."

They followed her but only Sesshoumaru knew that she was yet again betraying Naraku. "Kagome succeeded in rejecting Naraku in body and soul. He was not pleased one bit. He tried yet again to control her body but of course, he failed like the other times he tried. He has Shin with him his new incarnation who controls earth as in plants and stuff. They are using Kagome as a sacrifice to the sea god to lure him out. Naraku will most likely mistake the sea demon for the god and absorb him. I believe Sesshoumaru-sama knows exactly what I am talking about. This could be also a trap for you guys since you are all strong and as I can see full youkais. Kagome may not make it this time around since her blood will be spilled." She ended that and kept going. "I must watch from a far if I'm going to assist you in later battles but an old sorceress told me that a pure soul combined with others can only defeat Naraku and his army so if she dies, we may have to wait 50 plus years till her reincarnation can come to complete and rid of the jewel."

With that, she stopped and watched from the tops of the trees as Naraku and Shin went to a protruding rock, extending from the land to the left side of the bay in the water, and ties her to a post with the vines. Her body was limp. Naraku turned towards their direction and let out a swarm of youkai to keep them busy.

"Make sure none gets close to us." Shin nodded and stood guard to make sure no one can get pass. The others watched from the corner of there eyes at what Naraku was doing. They could hear him but not as well with the other noises from fighting the lowly youkai. "My dear little miko, you disappoint me. You may have lived a longer life if you would have surrendered. However, this is fine too because either way I will win or you will just be reincarnated also. I will find a way to get the rest of the jewel but you will no longer be around to stop me my dear. You cannot intervene with my plans no longer."

After those last words the rest of them watched as he raised Kagome's mouth to his, gave her a bruising kiss, and watched blood come from her mouth. In his right hand farthest away from them, he drew out a dagger and stabbed her in the side. He broke the one-sided kiss and slashed at her body and rivulets of blood began to flow down the rock and into the water. Her screams carried over the fighting. Youko felt like he could go into a rage after seeing that, but still unsure why he felt so deep for the Miko. He continued to try to listen.

"Goodbye, Miko Kagome." She raised enough strength to spit blood on his face; he glared at her and then smirked. "Never give up, do you?" He turned around and looked out at the sea. "Sea god, I have given you a sacrifice. Please accept the Shikon Miko as a gift from me, Naraku. I have spilled her blood to drain into your seas. Come and collect the most powerful Miko." He finished his shouting and big waves came in.

Sesshoumaru used Tokijin to cut a path and sped across the water to the rock only to cross blades with Shin. A huge sea monster came out from the waves and Naraku left the rock that now only contained Kagome in a white outfit that looked like a toga coming across the left shoulder and going under the right arm and then around the back to the front right hip with her hair freely flying with the gusts of wind.

Naraku began absorbing the monster he assumed to be the sea god while the actual sea god went to Kagome. He cut the vines, picked her up, jumped into the water, and fled. Youko watched this and quickly finished the rest of the youkai off. Hiei pointed out Kagura on her feather following the sea god. "Kagura is following after them."

Naraku finished absorbing the sea monster. "Finish up here Shin and then come back to the castle." Shin nodded and then made a few more strikes at Sesshoumaru before he left following Naraku.

The others all met up at the large rock Kagome was on. Kagura then appeared and landed beside them. "He took off to an island over there (she pointed in the direction.) however, I have no clue as to his intentions. I need to get back to Naraku and pretend to be spying on InuYasha and Kouga like I was suppose to." They watched her leave. They all left running across the water fast to the islands direction. Sesshoumaru veered right and Hiei left. Youko Kurama kept going straight.

Kagome was in a small body of water near a small 15 ft waterfall with a few smaller ones up top of it. The shore was covered in green grass, shrubs, some deep pink lily looking flowers and a dense forest. Some sand outlined the water and a few lily pads scattered around in the water. The scene was peaceful looking. Kagome lay on a large leaf thing almost fully submerged under the water except for her face for breathing.

The sea god appeared on the shore and walked across to her stepping on 15 rocks like stepping stones just above the surface of the water. His hair was a spiky light blue with white tints. His eyes a sea foam green. His left ear held three small gold loop earrings on the bottom and side of the ear lobe. He had a black Japanese symbol for water on his forehead and 2-sea foam green jagged markings on his face wrists ankles and his waist. His skin tanned wearing a light green and blue haori and hakamas underneath. The light green layer similar to Youko Kurama and the hakamas cut off at the knees freely with black boots with two golden rings going around the ankle of them like bracelets. A seashell located on the knot of a light blue obi. To say handsome would be an understatement for him. He looked down at Kagome and noticed her wounds were almost healed. 'She looks like a fallen angel, maybe even a goddess herself.' He thought. 'Hmm they followed me here, time to get her ready.'

He walked back off into the forest and came back with white cloth and golden bracelets. Kagome had 4 silver stub earrings already in her ears but he took them out and put small gold hoop earrings in them. He then dressed her in a white outfit similar to the first. It crossed in front torso and went to back where the neck and waist were only covered. The top underneath was white and tight and kept things in place and you can just see it in the cleavage area where upper top crossed. A light blue obi and a long white skirt with many folds like an accordion and wide slits on the sides going up to mid thigh. He placed 2 golden bracelets on each wrist and ankle. Her feet bare. Gold armband on each upper arm and lower leg. The legs bands had an inch wide strip going up the front just above the knee along the design and if knee guards. He then placed a simple tiara in her hair and necklace similar to the Egyptians style where it fans out across the collarbone. After that, he took two Shikon shards, fused them together with a jewel looking like a blue drop of water, and pressed it on her forehead. A similar marking covered where the jewels went. He snapped his fingers and she woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

_He just stepped on to the shore of a sandy beach leading into a dense forest and noticed a dark skinny trail going through there. He started walking that way onto the trail. A couple minutes later, he sensed 2 auras as one disappeared and went behind him. It burned with miko energy. He then jumped out of the way of a miko whip. He landed on a branch up above and jumped again to the trail further away from the whip. The figure emerged from the shadows. 'Kagome. Damn, she must be being controlled, how else she moves so fast.' He felt the other aura behind him and identified it as the sea god._

_"Having fun with her. Don't injure her; I still have to bed with her." He chuckled._

_"You would love that wouldn't you, you sick bastard." He replied coldly._

_"She is very powerful and beautiful like a goddess. Makes me wonder if she is unless she is a fallen angel. Either would be fine. Naraku was stupid to think I do not already know that he was going to attempt to absorb me. Then he tries to sacrifice this beautiful maiden, he must have been out of his mind. Oh well, my gain now." He snapped his fingers and Kagome vanished to the right front side of the sea god. "Well I am Kaito, God of the sea." Just then Hiei and Sesshoumaru appeared. "Sesshoumaru-sama of the West, you have decided to join us, how nice for you to visit." He smirked at Sesshoumaru's small glare. _

_"Give us the miko." He looked at her and instantly noted the water drop on her forehead and the clothing. "Do you think she would let you mark her? Her soul will reject you like it did with Naraku." _

_Kaito looked at them and then grinned. "Unlike Naraku I have complete control of her. She will do whatever I say with a snap of my fingers. I do not need to even speak it and she will automatically do it." _

_Youko Kurama growled. "Then we will fight if need be, I do not like seeing her with scum like you." Youko charged and crossed blades with Kagome. He noticed she had the katana hidden behind her. "Kagome, snap out of it. Do you really want to be used like a puppet by some low sea god?" _

_She did not respond and kept fighting him while Sesshoumaru took on Kaito. Hiei saw an opportunity to catch Kagome off guard. Kagome sensed the other aura behind her and instantly jumped which sent her below waist length hair flying behind her and uncovering the now pointed ears. "Shit, what did you do to her? Her ears are identical to yours." Youko shot Kaito a cold glare._

_"She needed more speed and with the blood loss she most likely would have died so I gave her some of my blood. She will definitely make a great mate. Only her soul knows what is going on but can't do anything since the rest of her is unconscious still."_

_She felt her soul being tugged as if it was trying to follow something. After thinking, this over her realized that Kagome's part of the soul was crying out to her part as it was in need of assistance. She had Shikodomi carry her with her soul guiding her by its tugging. She arrived at an island in the west and went up a trail following the noise and the soul she shares. She became close with Kagome and they started using the soul as a way of contact. When coming upon the scene of short, black and white clad in garb and hair, demon holding Kagome while a 7-tail kitsune demon was trying to take the blue water droplet off her forehead that she noticed had Shikon jewels in it. _

_Sesshoumaru was fighting another demon that seemed to be at fault for this. "Stop it your hurting her!" _

_They looked at her and Youko spoke. "Who are you? You look quite a bit like her, why is that? Also she is being controlled by the damn sea god through this marking." He studied her as he responded coldly. Irritated that a miko came out of nowhere and demanded them to stop their attempts of freeing the Shikon miko._

_"I am her incarnation Kikyo. Her part of our soul called to me crying that it's in danger. Now stop your attempts of taking the jewels out. Once I get that out, I will take care of the demon blood I sense in her. If anything you're making it harder for her miko powers to fend off foreign demon blood and take control of her mind and body." They held her still and watched as Kikyo walked towards them, brought purifying energy into her pointer and middle of her right hand, and then pushed it onto the water drop marking and then 3 jewels come out. Two Shikon shards and a blue water drop jewel. She dropped the other jewel and held onto the Shikon shards. "Let her rest, who knows how long it will take seeing how she had already gained demonic features. It could stay permanently and be stored in her for eternity. Now explain your business with her and I may not purify you for laying a hand on her." She kept her face cold and talked harshly to them as if they were Naraku himself. Her and her reincarnation felt a bit like sisters now and definitely protective of one another. _

_"My name is Youko Kurama. We came from Kagome's era to assist her. This form of me is from Makai but I myself am stored in a human male by the name of Shuichi Minamino from Ningenkai. I remain in my youkai human form due to it separating when I went through the well. We had arrived too late due to traveling separately and having to meet up before we search for Kagome-sama. Naraku used her as sacrifice to this sea god, Kaito since she rejected Naraku in body and soul of being mated to him. This god now wants the same thing. This is Jaganshi, Hiei, a fire demon from the ice country of Makai, Koorime the floating kingdom." Kikyo listened closely to the information and nodded. _

_She noticed Sesshoumaru still fighting the sea god and listened to his words. "I will return for her, but for now I will retreat. This will not be the last of me; she will be my mate next time." With that, he disappeared and Sesshoumaru turned towards them who had heard all of what Youko and Kikyo conversed on. _

_If the blood does not leave then it may taint her, thus not being able to purify the jewel. "We will take leave and I will escort you back to that half breed half brother of mine. If what you say is true then Kagome and her companions may be in need of your aid. Naraku I'm sure will find out about her soon if not already." Youko gathered up Kagome while Sesshoumaru gathered up his cloud for them to all travel on._


	5. Chapter 5

It did not take long for them to reach Kaede's. By now, it was dawn and the villagers had yet to wake. Upon entering the hut, InuYasha was the only one awake. "Oi! What you do to Kagome? Put her down bastard." InuYasha said in a crouched position flinching from the pain of his wounds.

"InuYasha, she will be fine, let her rest, she may be asleep more than a day." He looked up at the voice and watched Kikyo come in with Sesshoumaru. "What the fuck are you doing here bastard?"

Kikyo glared at him. "InuYasha do not wake up the entire village. Now either sit or lay back down so I can check your bandages. I will most likely have to take Kagome's place until she is well again." InuYasha obeyed and sat with his back leaning against the wall as she went about checking his wounds.

"How did you know she was in trouble, and who are all of you and why is HE here?" He asked Kikyo while he looked at the others with a critical eye and then glared at his hated half brother.

"Naraku made the mistake of placing his castle on my lands."

Then Youko spoke up. "We crossed paths while heading to Naraku's castle where the wind witch took us to where Naraku was sacrificing Kagome-sama to the sea god Kaito, who also decided to try the same as Naraku and gain control of her mind and body and mate her later on. He may remain a threat due; he could alliance with Naraku to get to Kagome. Kagome's part of the soul cried for help to Kikyo who showed up to get rid of the Shikon jewels and some mind controlling jewel. Kaito had put some of his blood into Kagome to heal the wounds faster and extend her life and speed so she can fight us. She could remain with that blood in her for eternity."

InuYasha pondered this and then kept deep in thought until he noticed Kaede entered the room, "Sister, have ye come to Kagome's aid? I see a great change in her."

Kikyo nodded and explained everything. "I see. If Naraku or Kaito came after her, again it might be wise to take her back to her time. They could use her condition to their advantage if they should find out or already know."

Hours passed and everyone was up and gathered in Kaede's hut. Sesshoumaru had brought Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un into Edo with the dragon out back. Everyone is filled in with what has happened and Sango had left her spot to sit near Kagome whose head is propped up on her lap since Kikyo had to work on preparing more herbs to help Kaede. They turned to see Kagome begin to twitch. Kikyo watched very carefully beginning to wonder what was occurring. Kagome's face looked like she was focused then turned to determination and then totally blank while the twitching stopped and without opening her eyes she began to stand up while a her blue miko aura swirled around with Kaito's sea green aura. "Wait, do not stop her yet." She said as Sango moved to stop her along with Youko. They followed her outside and to the village edge heading west. Just then, a strong aura appeared and they recognized it as Kaito, especially with the similarities of the new foreign aura on Kagome. Two more foreign auras appeared and then a miko aura came.

"Stop her; he can still take over her when she's not alert." They all got into a battle stance while they held Kagome back.

Kaito appeared in front of them along with the dark miko and two other youkai that seemed to also control elements. The Dark miko glared at Kikyo and Kagome with a disgusted face. Kikyo looked at her coldly. "Looks like you decided to aid your reincarnation, Kikyo." She stated coldly. "You know, you two can still join forces with Naraku-sama or Kaito-sama, and then I will withdraw from cursing her to an early grave or send her to hell. I am more clever then Tsubaki and will get a great thrill in aiding into torturing that soul." She chuckled at the last part.

"I will not ask why you are here but I will demand you to leave now." Kikyo glared at the dark miko and Kaito.

"I want my mate-to-be and you will hand her over. Most of you are already worn from battle and if you refuse, I will join alliance with Naraku and take her by force. She belongs to me now; the demon blood in her will only accept me as her mate." He smirked at the end. InuYasha was being held back by Hiei and then a glare from Kikyo. Miroku and Botan were also holding Sango back.

Sesshoumaru decided to step forward as he kept his hand on the hilt of Tokijin. "You will leave the mikos' alone. If you want to join forces with the scheming Naraku go ahead but he will only attempt to once again absorb you. Either use your stupidity and lust to join forces with him or die now by my hands."

Kaito thought on this. "You speak as if he has tried the same on you."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "This Sesshoumaru had been allianced with him till he crossed me just as quickly." They looked at him and he looked at the odd group before him.

He rested his eyes on Kagome who had fallen limp in Youko's arms. Youko gave him a cold glare and InuYasha got tired of his eyes resting on Kagome's form. "Hey asshole, choose wisely before I choose for you. Either way you cannot have Kagome. But if you leave to alliance with Naraku I will kill you myself to insure that Naraku does not succeed in becoming any stronger by absorbing you into his body." Kaito looked at them, turned away, and started walking.

"I will not alliance with Naraku for right now but I will pay more attention to him, as for Kagome, I will be back when you least expect it. Either way, I will find a way to win her heart whether it's fair or not to her." With that, they all left.

Youko looked down at the sleeping form of Kagome. 'He will not get her. Only if she falls in love with him will I step back, or will I... She has already stirred some emotions inside of me. My feelings for her are already different from any other female...Hn... for now I will be her ultimate protector no matter where she goes. I promise I will protect you from any and all evil.' After that, they all left back to the hut.


End file.
